1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to landscape sprinkler systems and more particularly to landscape sprinkling systems and methods having a computer configured spray pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, it has been a well-known practice to provide automatic watering devices, such as sprinklers, in order to supply plants with a proper amount of moisture so that the plants will flourish. Homeowners and commercial establishments, such as golf courses, recreational parks, and farms, use automatic watering systems.
A conventional system employs a timer controller, which operates a solenoid valve incorporated into a water system so that when the time as arbitrarily set by the user arrives, power is supplied via the solenoid to the water supply valve so that water is then supplied to a system of sprinklers or other irrigation devices. However, the sprinkler system supplies water even though the ground or plant medium is saturated such as after a heavy rain or the like.
For example, an area or zone requiring irrigation may contain thin sandy soil with low water holding capacity from which water drains easily. Another zone may contain a deeper sand, clay and silt mixture, which drains slowly and holds water for a longer period. If the irrigator applies water uniformly at a rate equal to the average required over the area, the user is faced with the dilemma of having too little water in one zone and too much in the other. In practice, the user typically irrigates the entire area at the rate required for the most deficient soil, which wastes water in the zones, which do not require additional water. As the cost of water increases, this creates an unnecessary expense for the user.